I Don't Need You!
by CMGDemonica
Summary: Ol' Slendy is making Jeff go on more missions then ever. But this time it's out of control. Jeff gets caught and doesn't make it on time to meet Ben for the seventeenth time in one month. Angered and hurt, Ben re-decides his choice on whether he wants to stay with Jeff or Not. Will Ben stay with Jeff? Or will they both go off and see other people?
1. Prelude (Jeff)

(( I found this and I thought I'd share it with you guys. I started this a looong time ago. It's not very long, and I haven't updated it's chapters since last year since I've been so overly busy with school. But you guys at least deserve a chapter of something ;w; with how slow I am updating my Prumano fic. Which I will still be doing by the way. Nothing is going to be discontinued, in fact I am going to be updating and making even more fanfictions soon. Anyway, enough of my rambling on and on, here's a BenXJeff fanfic for you guys! Hope you enjoy. :)

Rated M for language and gore, as well as for possible future lemons.))

Last victim of the night and I could finally go home. I looked around the corner as I watched people pass by, not even a glance at me. So many people passed by, but the person I was waiting for never walked by. Irritation and anger filled me as I turned away from the corner and began to walk. The whole day before I had spent learning the schedule of the victim precisely only to find they had changed it for the day. No matter though, I could always wait until they returned home that evening. I suddenly stopped for a moment to think. "Fuck…" I muttered remembering something.

Me and Ben were planning on meeting up tonight, and Ben get's really pissed off when I'm late. ""Oh well" I thought to myself, knowing Ben would hopefully be over it eventually.

After having to waste hours for night to finally come, I began to head down a dimly lit street, keeping my eyes peeled (Not like I could blink anyway.) for the house I was looking for. Reaching my destination, I looked up at the house. It was very large and very beautiful to say the least, with auburn brown sidings and white edges along the windows and the lower edges of the house. The roof was flat, with one longer tower-like area behind the main part of the house. I looked up at the tower curiously, wondering why the hell anyone would ever want to have a tower connected to their house for. Well… Ben probably would, I wouldn't know, I'd have to ask him that later. Suddenly one of the lights suddenly came on, shining on me. In a slight panic, I ran behind a nearby bush. I turned my gaze to the source of a light and smirked. Standing in the window was a woman who looked to be in her 20's and had long brunette hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing what seemed to be a lingerie of some sort and was looking out to the streets, her expression was filled with fear, her eyes wide. A perfect target, she was making it far too easy for me to do my job~. Too bad I had to kill her though, she was kind of cute. My eyes widened and I suddenly shook my head. "Shit…" I muttered, looking away from the window.

I shouldn't be even thinking of stuff like that right now, when I have a job to do. I'd have to find a way to make it up to Ben later too, or else I'd never hear the end of his whining and bitching. As soon as the light turned off I walked out from behind the bushes and walked carefully into the back yard. Walking through the back yard and to the door seemed far too easy, especially for a house like this. In a moment I found out why. I touched the window, wanting to look in when a large shock went through my whole body. Cringing I brought my hand back as a loud ear-splitting siren sounded throughout the whole neighbourhood. I stood there surprised, and at the same time pissed off "Fucking sluts and their goddamn security systems.".

Looks like this was going to be a long mission.


	2. Waiting (Ben)

(( And woo! Another chapter in one day. Hope you enjoy! Sorry it's so short. ))

Looking at the text, I felt disgusted. Every time we make a plan, he's always late, thanks to that tall anorexic master of ours giving him a mission that same day. Was it really that much to want one day where Jeff would be free and not be late for a date? No. Thats because our "Master" is a slave driver, and Jeff likes to slack off on his damn jobs all the time. Neither one of them ever care what I think or how I feel, but that was just typical of them, my feelings never mattered to either of them. I sank down into my chair defeated already for the day. It had been weeks since I last got to actually see Jeff, and when he finally got some free time, he ended up going to work again. I turned on my side and curled myself up looking at the stand next to me, trying not to think about how hopeless and angry I felt at this moment. Sirens blared seeming to get closer by the minute, louder and louder to the point even covering my ears wouldn't help me.


End file.
